Eric Olafson, Space Pirate 10
Chapter 10a: Reunion Even though I had little medical knowledge, my time serving in the Devi’s sick bay and getting basic med training at the Academy I was helping with the triage of wounded and somehow remembered Dr. Dwyer my old Nilfeheim doctor as I derma-patched an eleven year old’s scrape wounds he had suffered falling while running and hiding inside an service crawl. The Casualty numbers were depressing. “943 dead among them many civilians and 1532 wounded of which more than 500 were very critical. Over 3000 raiders had participated, of which 2400 had died and the rest surrendered. The damage to the base was not as severe as it looked and most of the environmental base functions were still working; as ordered I had sent my report to the Devastator and Fleet Command, but only got a short acknowledgement that they received the reports. Rock Hound came over and looked over the long line of wounded. As he was the highest ranking Union Fleet Officer he was now the acting base commander and said to me. “The Makki-Grodno has just arrived and they are deploying every Med-bot and all personnel they have. Fleet Command just confirmed they have diverted the USS Albert Schweitzer. Just as he said that, Med Bots arrived and with them the CMO of the Battle Ship followed by a large number of Med Techs. The CMO exchanged only a few words with us and then went to work. Now with the crew of a Battle ship reinforcing our efforts, things looked up and my services in the first aid line weren’t needed anymore. I walked off and sat down on the knee high wall of a fountain that was no longer working and wiped my face. I felt tired and exhausted. That Deepa was the NAVINT Commandant was of course a secret that had to be maintained even during this crisis. I knew she and the surviving agents of the NAVINT outpost were busy erasing any traces that their subsurface base was ever used by the intelligence service. She had told me that she would leave Outpost 96 in a new disguise and that it was better I did not know who she would be. As I sat there more and more Navy personnel filled the concourse. Teams of engineers rushed one way with their robotic tool boxes right behind them. A group of Special Forces Marines in full Quasimodo battle suits followed Cyber Dog K-9 units scanning the place obviously looking for survivors and pirate attackers that tried to hide. A tall man, with a Marine Corps high and tight regulation hair cut, wearing an all black uniform walked briskly in my direction, several high ranking officers in his wake. I got up and stood in attention. “Midshipman Olafson reporting as ordered, Sir.” I did not know how he did it or what it was, but him just being here made everything looks half as bad. I knew, that whoever this Red Dragon was, he had not made his calculations including Admiral Stahl. He would find a way to track him down. He simply sat down and said. “Have a seat, son. No need to salute right now.” I sat down next to him and looked at his sharp profile and followed his ice gray eyes scanning the surroundings. He waved at his entourage. “Make yourself useful, assess the damage. Get repairs started and make sure all this is recorded in detail. I want to know the names of each raider, dead or alive. I want to know where they came from. I want the wrecks in space gathered to the last bolt and analyzed and know who built them owned them and piloted them.” The men acknowledged and scrambled to execute his orders. Only then did he turn his head. “I received reports from the Army Commander, the Commander of the Wolfcraft squadron. Of course Deepa also keept me informed. I would like to say I am very proud of your conduct.” His praise touched me deeply and I wanted to say something but he held up his hand and stopped me. “Eric, I know how you feel. You lost men flying with you, you let the transports pass and land and you feel responsible for all this, but at no point did you fail or do anything wrong. Despite all the things I know about you and what you have achieved, you are still just a Midshipman. Yet you have performed and served like a real Officer and there was nothing you could have done to prevent this. Don’t count the dead Eric; count the living that you saved with your actions. Without you, no one would have made it.” He actually padded my shoulder. “If it means anything to you, Midshipman Olafson, you earned my respect.” The numb feeling I had since I had held the dead Holdian commander, the blame and guilt I felt for not doing the right things left me and I felt much better. The Eternal Soldier, the one man I looked up too more than anyone else, respected me. The pride I felt was deep but still tempered by the recent event. “Thank you Sir.” He got up. “Let’s go back to the Devi there are certain people who can’t wait seeing you, and I do have a surprise for you as well.” “Sir what about the Red Dragon? What about Checkpoint 96?” He turned and said. “We will hunt him, son. We will find everyone that was responsible for this and make them pay.” He then gestured across the station. “It will be rebuilt and reinforced. It is terrible what happened here and every life lost will be missed by someone, but in the great scheme of things it was just a needle prick. We will survive and come out stronger.” “Before we go sir, I want to make sure that the former Commandant of this base is honored and that her name and conduct is not forgotten. She might just have been a little Holdian in stature, but her spirit and person was as big and tall as the very best of us, Sir.” He made a solemn face. “I know, she was one of those I had picked just I had picked you. I will make sure she receives the highest honors and goes home as a hero should.” --””-- A shuttle was talking us up to the Devastator, as the ship was too big for the space port facilities. Everything on the Devastator was gigantic, and so was this Shuttle flight deck. In the distance I could see Captain Harris and a crowd of people, but chief among them nine I would have recognized anywhere. The Admiral was right, the ninth person standing next to Har Hi, was a surprise. There was a being completely shrouded in a black flowing hooded garment, it was Narth. I knew it was him, not another member of his species. I approached the Captain and saluted. “Midshipman Olafson reporting back as ordered Sir, permission to come aboard.” Captain Harris saluted back and the Master Chief of the Devi blew the boatswain whistle and gave the traditional boarding signal usually reserved vor high ranking officers and dignitaries. Then the entire crowd behind him saluted at the sound of the whistle, all the Devastators Midshipmen, Commander Cotton and the 12th Squadron was there as well. The Captain then said. “Permission granted, welcome back Midshipman Olafson glad to see you among the living.” The Admiral behind me said. “I am the first to point out that military form and traditions are the backbone of our Navy, but today I say to hell with regulations. Mr. Olafson your friends are waiting.” He barely finished what he said as my friends rushed me. Krabbel beat them all and embraced me in his long hairy legs. It wasn’t really that long ago when I had seen the big Arachnid first in a Lobby on Arsenal IV and found his form frightening, but now I threw my arms around his body knowing what a good and gentle heart beat inside. “Krabbel,” was all I could say, my throat constricted. Krabbel said “We all missed you so much.” Har Hi complained. “Krabbel let us get to him as well.” The big spider partially released me and Har Hi gave me a tight brotherly hug, and we padded each other’s backs, he said. “It’s good to have you back, brother.” Shaka was next doing the same thing. “We thought we had lost you.” Mao actually kissed me on both cheeks and then bear hugged me. Circuit said while he embraced me. “It doesn’t show Eric, but I am almost exploding of joy to see you.” I hugged him and said. “I missed you just as much, my chrome faced friend and I always can tell how you feel.” Hans scooped me up like a little child and pressed the little air I had left out of my lungs. “Mein lieber guter Fre...” He had said something in his native language and then added.” My dear, dear friend I have missed you very much.” Elfi gave me a long kiss and it wasn’t on the cheeks and then said. “Never do that again, we all almost died thinking you were gone.” Wetmouth slung her arms around me, kissed me gently on the lips and then she started sobbing and cried.”I missed you so much.” Her body felt soft and tender and she was sighing deeply, I had to blink and fight my own tears as well and said in her ear. “Everything will be alright.” Finally there was Narth. He took my hand and something passed between us that could not be described in words and no emotion, no human experience could be used to compare. Then he said with his deep non human and yet so familiar voice. “May I execute the physical exercise of enfolding you with my upper extremities to complete the traditional greeting as I have observed your other friends do?” I simply pulled him in and embraced him. “Will that suffice as an answer, I am so glad to see you here as well.” “I have orders of a permanent transfer to the Olafson Gang. I am deeply pleased to say.” Harris finally stopped the greeting orgy and said, “If we let them carry on we are going to be here till next week, so please everyone attention.” It took us a little longer than usual but we managed to get to attention. Once more shoulder to shoulder with my friends. I knew then I was the richest man in the Universe. The Captain said. “There is unfinished business and first and foremost, I hereby close the chapter on the Reagan Trophy.” A Lieutenant next to him held up the large metal cup. Harris pointed at it. “The Olafson gang has won the competition officially for the Devastator. They were instrumental in uncovering a great conspiracy. Even after they witnessed the apparent demise of their leader and friend, the team performed far and beyond any expectations and brought great honor upon the ship and themselves and made me proud to have such individuals serving with me in this Fleet of ours.” I whispered to Har Hi next to me, saying. “You won the Challenge?” He nodded barely noticeable and said from the side of his mouth. “I thought you would have wanted it.” I doubt I could have felt more blessed and proud of my friends than at that moment. “Yes Har Hi, I would have wanted it.” The Captain added the Reagan trophy ribbon to our displays and stepped back. Now the Admiral said. “There are still eight weeks till you graduate, but for you the testing and the school education ends today. There is plenty of education and learning ahead of you of course, but school is out. You are herby dismissed from Midshipman country and allowed to move to the Officers Deck and you are as of today Acting Ensigns until your ranks are confirmed at Graduation day.” That caused the cheer that went through the crowd and I too felt a big worry dissolve. I had made it, I wasn’t a Midshipman anymore. I had a real rank and was an Officer. The Admiral motioned everyone to settle down. “There is more official business before I dismiss you for three days of R & R.” He nodded to the Captain who called us into attention again and said with solemn tone. “Some of you might find it strange or unusual that I am about to do. Some of you might think I do this so often it loses meaning, but I am here as directly requested by the President of the United Stars of the Galaxies and the Assembly who were direct witnesses of the events in Hermann’s System after the defacto declaration of war by a group of pirates. The Assembly had seen the actions of Ensign Eric and I was asked to decorate this young man on their behalf, for showing great courage beyond the call of duty, to represent and stand true to the values of Union and Fleet even in the face of great adversity. To preserve and protect many lives, both through his direct action and indirectly through his commands, he is hereby presented with the Great Medal of Merit of the Union Assembly.” He pinned a physical medal to my uniform and then motioned me to say something. “I am deeply honored by this, but it should go all the defenders of Checkpoint 96. To the fallen Wolfcraft pilots, to the dead and wounded civilians and to the Holdian Commander, who’s name I actually never knew.” Stahl’s face did not change as he said. “I give you my word, not one will be forgotten.” --””-- The move from Midshipman country to the Officers deck was both a milestone in all our careers and a bittersweet moment. We no longer would stay in a shared dorm but had our own rooms. In most ships the junior officers would still share accommodations with one or two others, but the Devi had plenty of room and everyone got their own. We all went to the Village, as the central recreation area of the Devastator was called. There we crowded into one of the street cafes and I had to tell my friends everything that happened to me and I did except for the part I could not. In turn they told me about everything that happened to them. They told me about the events on Newport and that Wintsun was a traitor and now a wanted criminal, who somehow managed to escape Newport and that it was he who shot Narth in the Crawler Cat while I was unconscious. Narth told me that he teleported an Antimatter bomb past the outer orbit of Newport and that this had serious consequences to his Psionic powers and health and that he was still recuperating and that it would take a long time before he would return to his old levels. He could have been restored right away, but that would have meant to integrate his essence into the body of Narth and he would have lost his individuality and that was a price he was not willing to pay. Of course the recent events at Checkpoint 96 were the main topic that everyone around us was talking about. Someone in the Café turned on a field screen and the most popular news show on GalNet came on, the Union Clarion. Images and footage of the attack were shown once again. I could not stop myself from turning and watching. The newscasters voice was heard over a visual of the Assembly in session and it said. “In a follow up session to Assembly resolution 59 of the fifth October 5018 regarding the Events in Union System Herman’s Star and the Battle of Outpost 96. A proposal to disregard the Freespace treaty and risk war with the signees of said treaty was narrowly defeated in a Union Citizen vote this morning. A surprising 48 percent of the Citizens voted for decisive military action, while 52 voted for a tempered approach. This high percentage should send a clear message to the Assembly and our representatives that the Citizens of the Union are fed up with the ongoing Pirate problems.” The image changed and a reporter stood before SII Needle One at Omni Planet, which was the Corporate Center of SII and interviewed a high level executive of the Giga Corporation, all this information came across the screen in a ticker band. The executive said. “On behalf of SII GalNet and as the provider of the Military GalCom network, we would like to send this message to the individual Red Dragon and the Sinister Alliance. We have sent destruct codes to your terminal. Furthermore since you have chosen to use GalNet services without paying for the call, SII Communications will take steps to collect the 45 Credits owed.” An environmental specialist at the next table commented on that saying. “Now his goose is cooked. The Red Dragon pissed of the wrong folks.” Somehow I didn’t like that. I wanted the Union Fleet to catch the criminal and I wanted him to be brought to justice. Dragged in chains before a Union Court and hanged and not killed by freelancing corporate assassins. Captain Harris and the Admiral came and pulled chairs up, both were out of uniform and I had to repeat the story of my involuntary journey again. It wasn’t easy for me to lie to my friends and Captain Harris but I could not tell them about the involvement of the Sojonites of course and made up a story how I escaped. Of course Stahl knew the entire story and I was certain I noticed a blinked approval from his eyes. Much later that day we found ourselves at the same spot underneath a big tree close to the lake that was in the center of the Village. Once again we wore bathing suits, except of course for Narth, Krabbel and Har Hi. We had talked a lot and now we simply enjoyed being reunited and able to put the events of the past behind us. I looked to Narth and said. “Why is it I can’t really hear you talk inside my head as we used to? I still can feel your presence and know how you feel no matter where I was but I can’t actually hear your words inside anymore.” He had folded his legs, just like Wetmouth often did and floated a few inches of the surface of the grass. His hooded head turned and his glowing eyes had lost much of their intensity and he said. “You are blocked in the most efficient way from all external thoughts even from me your Hugavh sharer.” “I don’t want to be blocked from you.” “Then we must start your Psionic training. Only you can allow access through that shield and to allow only one and not all access is quite difficult to learn, but I am confident you will learn this in five to six of your decades. You are after all quite intelligent for a human.” I boxed him in the side. “Only you can insult me and make me feel I just got a compliment. There is no faster way. I mean in fifty years, I might be retired from the Fleet.” Narth boxed me back and said. “No Eric my friend. If I wanted to insult you, I would say thickheaded Neo Viking. This would be a proper insult if I understood the instructions of the Narth that spends much time with Neo Vikings now correctly. I personally do not understand as I have not observed that you have a thicker head than other comparable humans.” Har Hi chuckled. “Human metaphors can be a tricky thing to understand indeed.” The three days of rest and recreation were over. While I would not have complained about more, I was ready to go back on regular duty on the Devi without any particular huge responsibilities or associated problems. However we were called to the Captain’s ready room, instead of receiving new duty assignments and shifts. He was waiting for us sitting on his desk, the Reagan Trophy prominently displayed on his desk and asked us to forgo any formal behavior and to sit down. Ten Vari-From chairs had already been placed in a semi circle. He began right after we all found a seat and said. “Three days maybe not enough but this is the Navy and the Devi isn’t a cruise ship. There are still close to eight weeks before your final year is over and you officially graduate and get your commissions and a well deserved leave of absence before you are dispersed to your new assignments and duty posts. As you know we are at the fringes of Union space and recent events have made it clear that we must pay more attention to this area.” A three dimensional projection of a tactical sector map appeared between him and us. Checkpoint 96 was flashing and a tiny symbol depicted the Devastator. He then reached inside the projection and pointed at a distant star system and the projection focused on it. “This is Richter System; it has a new Class B Fleet base on planet Richter 4. There is an automated Long range sensor station on Richter 8 and the latest survey reports that there are possible ruins of a tech level one civilization on Richter 5. As you can see, Richter Base lies at the outer fringes of the Sagittarius arm and the 2500 light year void to the Orion arm. Technically the extension of the Sagittarius Arm in that area is Freespace as well, but due to the sparse star population in this area, there is virtually no space traffic and the three closest star systems on Freespace side, as you can see here are almost 80 light years away and contain no habitable planets.” He pointed out the stars he was talking about. He continued. “The reason for Freespace extending into this area in the first place is this planetary system, inhabited by a Tec level three civilization, the Bitllors. They are signees of the treaty and simply declared all this empty space and those three systems their empire and no one objected. As you can see their main world is 120 light years from Richter.” Har Hi said.”Aren’t they still using Laser push sails and Ion motors? It takes them almost a month to accelerate to Threshold speed.” Harris nodded. “Yes and it takes them the same time to decelerate at the destination.” He looked up and said looking at Har Hi. “I know what you want to ask. Why put a Class B Star base there if an Outpost would have been more than enough to keep an eye on things there.” Now it was Har Hi who nodded. “That is what I was wondering about, Sir. A Class B is usually home to an entire Battle Group, or even a Fleet.” The Captain acknowledged Har Hi with a smile. “Back when the decision was made to build a base there it was to be just that. Home to the 67th fleet and have a supply station at the edge of the big gap, to provide us with a back door into the Nosirrah Conglomerate as a war with them was at that time very likely. If fleets could be moved across the gap at this point, we would have been able to attack from two sides and through the proverbial back door, reaching the Nosirrah main worlds without having to fight through a large number of well defended systems at the other end where their territory reached Union Space.” Now it was Mao who scratched his head. “Sir that was quite a while ago. And the Nosirrah joined the Union quite a while ago and so did the Shail who were the original reason for those initial hostilities.” Harris sighed.”This is true, but our big wonderful Navy is also a big bureaucracy. The construction of two large Class B stations was planned almost 750 years ago. One here at Richter and one across the gap at Lyon Star and as the war didn’t come the project importance was reduced from high to very low, but it was not canceled. Construction orders were given by the Fleet Asset Bureau twelve years ago and now we have two new and big bases that are more or less obsolete. However since they are there, regulations also require them to be staffed and maintained by a crew of 600 enlisted and 25 officers. Richter Station is 10 officers short of that required compliment. The Personnel Allocation office at Fleet Command will dispatch ten officers in six to eight weeks. Since you are officers and dismissed from school. We thought it would be a nice quiet duty assignment for you before your actual career starts.” After the briefing, Harris held me back and handed me a sealed Order chip. “Ensign Olafson, keep this order chip sealed and do not open it unless you feel or observe anything unusual.” I took the chip and said. “Sir, would there be a chance that I observe something unusual?” The captain responded saying. “You will be very close to Freespace and the station sees little traffic, so keep your eyes open.” I knew this was all I would get as an answer. --””-- Six hours later we found ourselves on a long range shuttle flight to Richter Base. --””-- RICHTER BASE “Duty on a Class B Fleet Base sounds like a nice posting for a few weeks.” Said Hans leaning back as we sat in the Long Range Shuttle on our way to the Richter System and he added. “Class B is huge and designed to be home to serve an entire Battle Group. There will be Shops, First Class Recreation and lots of restaurants and they will have attractions too.” Wetmouth who sat to my left and much closer than she had ever done before and looked up from her ever present Archimedes III science scan enabled PDD and said. “As the Captain said it is a new base, it has an attached base personnel housing complex called Richter Village and according to the Fisher Index rated 9.9” Circuit who appeared to be napping raised his shiny chrome metal head and asked with a sleepy voice. “What is the Fisher Index?” She answered.”A fleet approved publication listing every fleet installation with detailed information like what businesses are available, recreation facilities, housing quality and prices and so forth. It is intended for civilians who decide to move to such facilities or are sent there by their companies.” Cirruit leaned over and looked at the PDD and said. “I never heard of the Fischer Index. Does it list the shops and souvenir dealers and all that?” She smiled as I saw by her eyes and she said. “You are more addicted to shopping than a bunch of teenage girls and yes it does.” He spread his arms. “What can I do? This is how Mother Machine made me.” Elfi who was watching something on GalNet said. “What kind of planet is Richter 4?” Narth and Wetty answered almost simultaneously. Narth was a little faster as he didn’t have to consult a PDD but Narth then said. “My memorized data might not be as accurate or current as your PDD, Ensign Wetmouth, so please continue.” “You can call me Wetty like all the others do, Narth.” He cocked his shrouded head as he always did when he contemplated something and it made me think that he was starting to have individual habits. He then said. “Ah yes, the practice to address friends with nicknames is a common one among humans. I am however still not certain when such a nickname is used as sign for affection among friends or when it is used as an insult to those one dislikes. Furthermore one needs explicit permission from a fellow officer to be addressed in such fashion since we have all advanced to this state. Finally I have yet to understand how a nickname is generated. Some nicknames appear to be a short version of a name, and then there are those that have no bearing on the name. Is there a formula or an equation you use?” I almost laughed out loud as Wetmouth cocked her head. “What an interesting question. No we do not use an equation to come up with nickname. Nicknames are generated by the combination of many factors. I will attempt to make a list of factors by analyzing nicknames and see if it could be expressed in a socio-humanistic formula of some kind.” Narth slightly bowed. “Such an endeavor would be very much appreciated. My previous attempts in addressing others with nicknames were not successful.” Har Hi turned his head and actually had a smile on his usually grim face, as it was imperative for a Dai warrior to always look serious.He said. “I should not ask but I am actually dying, to use a human phrase, to hear of one such incident. Who did you address with a nickname and what happened?” I noticed a feeling of embarrassment from Narth as he said. “I wanted to express my respect to Admiral Stahl as I heard others call him the Eternal Soldier, but since nothing is eternal especially not in the mono directional linear time model you humans use, I called him: Temporal wrong designated person who isn’t actually a Soldier but an Admiral person.” I could barely contain my laughter. “That’s sure a mouthful for a nickname. What did he say?” Narth answered. “He sternly insisted that I would address him properly by name and rank.” It was Mao’s fault he started to giggle first and then we all laughed and Elfi actually hugged Narth and said. “No worries, I am sure he understood the sentiment and to make sure you know you can call me Elfi.” Finally Wetmouth managed to answer the original question and said. “Richter 4 is a Type Nine Rock core planet with a thin Carbon dioxide atmosphere and temperatures in the range of minus fifty and plus ten on the C scale. The planet experiences strong sand and dust storms that can last for month. There is no open surface water and no reported native life.” Hans crossed his arms and leaned back. The sturdy Vari-form seat protested with a metallic groan. “I am not planning to go outside very much, but that is actually the kind of environment we Saturnians were genetically designed to survive and work in.” Passing the time like this we dropped out of Quasi-space six days later and into the Richter System. As we approached the reddish brown planet, I was reminded of Alvor’s Cove. There wasn’t much difference between those two worlds looking at them from space. Richter 4 was only a few shades darker and had distinctive reddish tones mixed into the sandy browns. Our shuttle had received landing instructions and went down on the night side of the planet. There on a dusty plain surrounded by tall mountains where four gigantic landing fields arranged in typical Union fashion, like the petals of a large flower centered on a shimmering blue half sphere. Brilliant flood lights and landing field beacons in various colors illuminated the base and made it stand out in the otherwise dark surroundings. I actually found the sight quite beautiful to look at. Beyond the landing fields to the planetary east side was a large transparent hemisphere with much green and a shimmering surface what looked like a large lake. On the outskirts of the landing field, towards the south lay the service buildings and warehouses of a dock yard, big enough to repair dreadnoughts and the largest standard battle ships. Har Hi looked through a viewing port and said. “It doesn’t look like a bad place to spend a few weeks. I am always fascinated by Union Bases, since we Dai do not have planetary facilities.” Shaka was staring through the view port on his side and said. “Does it not strike you odd, that there is not a single ship on any of those four Landing fields?” I did not see one either on my side and said. “It isn’t exactly a very busy part of space, or maybe they are underground.” I noticed that instead of the large robot arm often used to move landed transports to their final destination, we had landed on a big elevator platform and descended below the surface.” Shaka was not satisfied with this answer.”This is a Class B; there should be at least some of the ships of the assigned battle group or fleet. There wasn’t even a single ship in the dock yard.” The Shuttle pilot who had come from the flight deck to open the back door and lower the ramp turned and said.”I was thinking the same thing; never seen a Dockyard with not at least one ship being worked on, but then this is a quiet quadrant of space and a new base.” We took our gear bags, and Hans shouldered the small container of additional gear we had taken along; wished the pilot a safe return and went down to the surface. A team of new looking S-18 service robots approached the shuttle to refuel it as we stepped on a slide belt carrying us towards the spaceport buildings. This sub surface hangar was enormous but no shuttle or transport other than the Devi shuttle was to be seen. More robots and a large cleaning machine polished the already spotless surface in the distance but there was not a living soul anywhere. No load handlers, no technicians, nobody. Shaka turned to Wetmouth. “Does that Fischer Index say what fleet is assigned to this base?” She shook her head. “No military information is included, but I am checking Fleet central, one moment. The slide belt merged with a faster one and carried us into the main terminal. The usual shop signs and restaurants were all there, but most of them were dark or closed. Only a fully automated Swine and Dine seemed open. There was no one. The main terminal should have been busy. Wetmouth said. “I just double checked, but as far as I can tell no Fleet or battle group is currently assigned to this base.” The slide belt ended before the Entry check point that was not attended. Mao dropped his bag and turned once around his axis. “Don’t tell me we are all alone here!” “Maybe they are all hiding and do a big surprise thing. They only missed my hatchling survival day by seven days.” Krabbel responded. Har-Hi’s hand went to the butt of his gun.”Someone is coming.” A man on an Arti-G-Scooter floated from across the concourse and stopped behind the entry control point and simply deactivated the entry denial fields and lowered the barrier. He was a human Commander and wore Fleet Uniform, but instead of boots he wore slippers and he was unshaven. He waved us to come in and said. “Sorry guys I expected you a few hours later, but welcome to Richter Base.” I called my team to attention and said. “Ensign Olafson and team reporting as ordered sir.” I held out our official Order chip for him to take and inspect. He wiped his hands on the seat of his pants took the order chip and put it in his pocket. He didn’t look friendly or pleased to see us. The Commandant of such a base should at least be a Commodore or a one star admiral, but he was a Commander and he said with a grumpy voice. “Here is the thing Ensigns, this is a completely obsolete and unnecessary Base. You see we are at the fringes of the Sagittarius Arm. There aren`’t many star systems left around us and then there is a wide void of 1500 light years.” I took the chance without him ordering so, and said to my team. “At ease.” To the Commander I then said. “Yes Sir we have been briefed about the strategic location of the base.” He snorted. “Splendid, did they also briefed you that the war never happened, that there are no settlers or colonists pushing into this region because there isn’t anything to colonize? Our sister station across the gap at Lyon Star had better luck. There are a few Nosirrah systems within reach and they became the base for the 273rd fleet. Here the closest inhabited Union system is 62 light years from here and only technically in our jurisdiction, but they have the Union Ranger Sector office there and never need us.” He raised his arms.”But Navy Regulations require a Class B Base to be staffed and so it is. It is a quiet and peaceful posting and those who are here like it that way as there is absolutely nothing to do.” “Technically we are supposed to provide quadrant security, but there are no Union assets in this quadrant, so the battle ship that would be needed to do that was never assigned to us. The Wolfcraft fighters are still in parts in their original shipping crates because we have not received the necessary personnel, namely Wolfcraft fighter pilots and technicians.” I already feared the answer when I asked. “What is it you want us to do then?” He kept his arms in the air saying. “Do whatever you want, that’s what everyone else is doing here. I do have one order for you though: Stay out of my hair. I like my peace and quiet and I don’t want green nosed, wet behind the ears freshly graduated Ensigns asking me every five minutes what to do. Any questions?” Narth raised his hand and said. “This is a very unusual request, Sir. I had no intention to stay in your hair at all. It would prove a very uncomfortable place for me to stay. I also do not have a nose that is green, and I can assure you my ears or any area that could be designated to be behind them is not wet. Since I do not possess any of these qualities does that mean that you do want me then to ask you what to do every five minutes?” The commander blinked completely baffled and then said. “What is he, some kind of Joker? Well he must be dressing up like a Narth.” He pointed his finger at Narth. “Listen Ensign whoever you are. I don’t care if you like to play Halloween every day, as far as I care you can dance naked across the main concourse, but if you want to pretend to be a Narth, you should not make stupid jokes. I know of them, they do not make jokes. So before you decide to make any more of those mindless remarks, let me tell you I heard them all.” Har Hi actually stopped Narth from saying anything more by putting his hand over the area where he suspected its mouth to be and whispered. “We explain later, just remain quiet for now.” The Commander returned to talking to us all.”As I said, stay out of my hair and do whatever you want. This is a fully functional base and there are no waiting lists at all for the Recreational facilities. Find yourself a place to stay. There is a five star Hilton over there, no live service of course but it isn’t locked up. Then there are very exclusive Quarters for never visiting Admirals and foreign dignitaries on the top level of the Fleet guest accommodation building over there. You could take the inter base transport and go to Richter Town, a few thousand apartments, houses and more hotels all free for the taking.” He climbed back on his Scooter. “Here are my orders. Stay away from Command and Control. We got that covered. Stay away from Sub levels 17 and 18. As they are still under construction, God knows why. I don’t want to write an accident report explaining why one of you got hurt by a tunneling robot. Other than that the base is yours and what you do for the next weeks, until the regular replacements arrive is your business.” With that he started the scooter and simply left us behind. Elfi said. “Pinch me, I must be dreaming or is this a joke?” Narth reached out and pinched her and she jumped.”Ouch!” He said. “If I observe your state of consciousness correctly I do not think you are dreaming. However my understanding of humor is still not well developed and I found his statements not amusing.” Elfi rubbed her nicely shaped butt and her eyes sparked as she turned to Narth. “Your understanding of metaphors also needs much work.” Mao rubbed his chin. “I think Captain Harris knew exactly where he was sending us, maybe so we have a few weeks of some sort of vacation. My gut however tells me this isn’t going to be a vacation after all.” Har Hi shouldered his sizable and heavy looking bag and asked me. “So what do you want us to do?” I said. “We set up a base of operations and get situated and unpacked, after that Krabbel and Mao are going to organize Dinner for 2000 hrs. Har-Hi, Circuit and Shaka will check the hangars and see what kind of space craft the base has. Maybe we can use one to explore the system a little. Narth and Wetmouth, you find a access-terminal and pull the mission statement of this base. They have to have a mission profile and standard orders. Go over the recent station logs and see what they report to fleet command every day. You, Elfi make a list of the recreation facilities so we can include those in our daily routines. Hans prepare an Intel and Security report for this Quadrant, if it is as quiet and out of the way as everyone says it is, I think those on the Freespace side know that as well. I would also see what Fleet has to say about the Bitllors. If they are as primitive as claimed someone might protect them.” The Dai was shaking his head.” You do have a knack for this. I would have never thought of all this.” I could actually tell now when Wetmouth smiled, despite her mask. She said. “He does indeed.” We went to the Fleet visitor building. I did not want to use the Hotel as it felt like cheating to me. While we walked there Narth and Wetmouth discussed the comments the commander had made and she tried to explain to him what he meant with all the metaphors he had used. Narth complained. “I have no desire to dance with or without garments and why would I want to pretend what I am already?” Krabbel commented with his high voice. “I could dance naked, but I doubt this Commander has much interest in Archa cultural performances.” Cirruit boxed Krabbel in the side as we reached the Fleet building and said. “We are all going to see you dance soon enough, over there is an automated Baskin Robbins store.” Krabbel said. “What is so special about that?” I turned with a grin and said. “They specialize in Ice cream and have many flavors” He shrieked with excitement and we all laughed. The Quarters on the Top Level of the Fleet building tower where incredible, with huge view ports overlooking much of the base and the truly desolate and empty landscape. Luxury baths, state of the art auto dressers, hygiene centers and Vari-Form beds with adjustable Arti Grav complete with Avatar enabled GalNet terminals and Virtu Experience Consoles. These quarters were meant as guest quarters for admirals, foreign dignitaries, ambassadors and the like. Everything had the feel of being brand new and never used. After my friends had situated themselves, they all went to do the chores I had told them to do. I wondered if that sloppy Commander was already reason enough to open the special orders I had received from the Captain. How many posts and bases were there? Did the Army Engineers or Spacebee’s work on another project somewhere executing outdated orders and wasting resources? Was the Union Fleet too big to be run efficiently? One thing was certain, we weren’t here by accident. We didn’t receive the orders to come here by someone who wanted to get rid of us. If Harris knew about these orders then the Admiral would too, and the briefing we received would not have been necessary to simply send us on a base to have a vacation. No, I was convinced there was a reason they send us here, beyond the obvious and at least some of the answers would be in the second Order chip I carried in that secret skin pocket where I also kept my Code key. I sat behind the desk in the study of my luxury suite and had the chair turned. Looking past the floor to ceiling transparent wall panels and across the reddish stone and dust plain extending to the horizon. There was nothing out there, no craters, no large boulders or rock formations, just a seemingly endless ocean of dirt. The mountains we had seen from space were on the other side, I could not see them from this vantage point. A melodic sound issued from the GalNet terminal and made me turn, I had an incoming call. It originated from the Eternal Warrior as I could tell from the message logo. Stahl appeared, he was not on the Devi but somewhere outside and he wore his full dress uniform with his ribbon display on his chest and wearing the duck bill cap with admiral’s gold across the black shield. “Good afternoon, Ensign Olafson, I thought you would want to be present for the memorial service for Commander Orah Báct, here on Holda.” I answered. “Yes Sir, I would like that very much.” “Get into your dress uniform and join me via Avatar Tele presence.” I used the Auto Dresser and then stretched out on the Tele presence couch and allowed the system to connect to my neural interface. The world around me changed and became fluid, for a short moment I lost orientation and floated in the GalNet Avatar TP-Nexus. My senses now told me I was standing and no longer lying down and then I walked through a portal opening before me and stepped onto a raised platform where Admiral Stahl and dozens of other high ranking officers including Admiral McElligott were also present. The Platform was raised overlooking a green valley with soft rolling hills and seemingly random placed trees. To the right rose a beautiful city with all white buildings. To the left was a calm ocean that shimmered deep blue with the sun reflecting off it. The park like valley had neat rows of white spherical stone balls, of about 50 centimeters in diameter. There had to be thousands of them. Stahl motioned me with a hand gesture to stand next to him and whispered. “This is the Valley of Memories on Holda. It is where the Holdians burry their distinguished dead.” I whispered back. “There are so many.” Stahl responded. “The Holdians have always suffered and went to many wars. Other civilizations often attacked simply because the Holdians are cute, little and appear easy to conquer. Yet they are a tough and resilient race, maybe because of how they are perceived. They joined the Union only about 90 years ago, before that they were an independent Freespace civilization.” I felt guilty as I too made that assumption as I had seen her first, and considered her offer to help us fight in the brawl nothing more than wishful thinking. I too had looked at her as just an incredible cute being and not as an Union Fleet officer. The ceremony begun and it touched me deeper than I thought it would, seeing the little Holdians carry a small steel sphere with the Union Fleet logo on its side and place it inside a new stone ball. The opening was sealed with a matching plug and the Union Fleet hymn was played. Admiral Stahl then delivered the eulogy outlining her career and how he had noticed her. I learned then that she was one of the Midshipmen he had asked to command the Devi and that she did it to his complete satisfaction. A Holdian with dark brown fur thanked the Admiral and expressed how proud he was of his seventh daughter. Admiral McElligott announced that Checkpoint 98 had been renamed Checkpoint Orah Báct and that a new Carrier would also be named after her. Stahl whispered. “She will be remembered.” The ceremony was winding down and I wanted to talk to the Admiral about our current situation but he said. “Not here, Ensign and not now but I have full confidence in you and your team that you will do the right things.” He made a gesture with his hand first pointing with two fingers at his own eyes and then at me as if he wanted to say: I am watching you. Aloud he said. “This Remote Presence Avatar technology still amazes me after all these years and how easy it is for others to be somewhere else, even looking completely different from what they really do.” I was certain there was a message for me and all I could think is that he didn’t want to speak openly in this way with me. So I said. “Thank you Sir for letting me be present.” I saluted and told the system to sever the connection. I found myself back on the couch and on Richter 4. Still deep in thought I returned to the desk, just as Krabbel burst in the room all excited. “On top of this building is a five star restaurant and we have prepared dinner. I am telling you the Stasis Freezers of the Hilton Hotel are stocked to the brim with every delicacy you can imagine. We won’t go hungry for sure.” I handed him my Cred-Box and said.”You had better pay for everything you guys take that is not Fleet.” He took it and put it away. “I will do that right away and I actually came to tell you dinner will be ready and we have quite a few culinary surprises for you all. Mao is still up in the kitchen and he is cooking himself.” With that he scurried out again. Continues... Next Page » Category:Stories